netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kimiko Kawata/Arcade
Death Sport Intro Cutscene (The scene starts with a shot of a building in China. Standing on the top of it is a figure cloaked in back clothing. Her head is covered by a hoody and her face is covered by a balaclava, the only part of her head that wasn't covered is her eyes. Her eyes are dark brown and show intensity in them.) -Kimiko(V/O): My name is Kimiko Kawata, a member of the Kawata Ninja Clan. (Shows Kimiko use a zipline to get to her target location, another building. The scene shows Kimiko infiltrating the building, making her way silently and keeping in the shadows. None of the security guards see her.) Kimiko(V/O): I've been sent by my boss to eliminate a person who is interfering with business. (Shows Kimiko enter a ventilation duct and crawl through it before she finally reaches her target. Said target is a middle age Chinese man with graying hair. He is wearing a police uniform, he is the chief of police.) Kimiko(V/O): This man has been causing my boss too much trouble and for that, he must die. (Shows Kimiko unscrew the covering of the vent and move it out of the way without making a sound. Soon she slithers out of the vent, still the police chief still doesn't see her. The scene changes to the chief, who is reading crime reports. Suddenly, Kimiko's hand clamps over the chief's mouth and she thrusts her ninjato into his back. The blade comes out of his chest as he grunts in shock and pain, soon the man's eyes roll into the back of his head.) Kimiko(V/O): Another target eliminated. (Shows Kimiko withdraw the sword from her victim and disappear into the darkness. Soon the chief's secretary comes into the office, only to see her boss dead. She lets out a piercing scream. The scene changes to Kimiko on an airplane, days later. It is heading towards an island in the South Pacific. She lands on a landing strip and then she is taken to a large fortress. Soon she makes her way inside and arrives at throne room. Sitting there is a red-headed Caucasian woman with green eyes. She is wearing a black business suit and shoes.) -Enigma: Welcome back Kimiko, congratulations are in order. (Shows Kimiko take off her balaclava, showing her beautiful face. She has cropped black hair and her once intense brown eyes have softened.) -Kimiko: Thank you my master. -Enigma: Come closer. (Shows Kimiko stand up and walk closer to Enigma. The two stare into each others eyes for several moments. Suddenly, Enigma grabs Kimiko, leans in and gives her a passionate kiss. The two do this for a few seconds before Enigma pulls away.) -Kimiko: Why stop? -Enigma: Unfortunately we have business to discuss. (Shows Enigma sitting down on her throne and looking at Kimiko.) -Enigma: As you know, I'm holding a fighting tournament called Death Sport. Some of the worlds best fighters will be participating. -Kimiko: Yes I know. Why are you telling me this? -Enigma: I want you to enter the tournament and eliminate all the fighters. I know most of them have motives, some want to kill me, others want to bring me to justice and some just plain crazy. -Kimiko: I understand, my love. I will carry out your will. -Enigma: Good. Now go rest up lover, you'll need to be at your best. (Shows Kimiko leaving. She has a smile on her face.) -Kimiko(V/O): I will do as my lover says. All those in the tournament will fall to my blade. Finals Cutscene (Shows Kimiko standing in a large room with two floors. The place is furnished with all kinds of lavish things. Kimikois at the bottom floor near a stair case. The stair leads to upper floor with huge double doors, likely leading to Enigma's private room.) -Enigma'(Over Intercom): '''Well done my love, you have made it to the finals. I have one more fight for you. -Kimiko: Is this necessary? -Enigma: Lets just say I'm a slave for the spirit of competition. '(The doors on the top floor open up and a seven foot man comes walking out. The man is bald and clean shaven, blond eye brows and green eyes that emanate violence. He's wearing crimson red combat pants, black combat boots, elbow pads and fingerless gloves. The man is four hundred pounds of pure muscle. He walks down the stairs and stands tall against Kimiko.)' -Enigma: I believe you know Draugr, a former street fighter turned murderer. He's killed well over three hundred people before he joined up with me. -Kimiko: Yes, your nothing but a brute. I'll gladly end your loathsome existence. '(Draugr lets out a violence filled roar and gets into his fighting stance.)' Final Boss Cutscene '(Shows Kimiko standing over the decapitated body of Draugr. Suddenly the doors he entered through open up and Enigma steps out. She is clapping her hands slowly until she stops. She is wearing a black catsuit with black boots and gloves.)' -Enigma: Congratulations my love, you have won the tournament. -Kimiko: Thank you. I only live to serve you. '(Enigma comes down the stairs and stands right in front of Kimiko.)' -Enigma: Too bad are relationship has to end here. '(Shows shock go across Kimiko's face.)' -Kimiko: What are you talking about? -Enigma: Don't play stupid with me, I know you were sent her to kill me by your clan. -Kimiko: I was sent to kill you but I abandoned the mission when I fell in love with you. -Enigma: Please I know how that ninja shit works. Kunoichi uses many ways to gather information and assassinations, including seduction. So I say we cut the bullshit and lets get this over with. '(Shows Enigma getting into her fighting stance. For a moment Kimiko just stands there, however she realizes what she must do.)' -Kimiko: So be it. Before you die, I'll tell you this. My feelings for you was geniune. '(Kimiko gets into her fighting stance as well.)' Final Boss Cutscene '(Shows Enigma on her knees, having received several cuts from Kimiko's ninjato. She looks up at Kimiko, who is glaring at her.)' -Enigma: Please my love, give me a second chance. '(Shows Kimiko walking behind Enigma, ignoring her please.)' -Kimiko: I tried to tell you that I had abandoned my mission, and you still tried to kill me. And for that, you will die. '(Shows Kimiko grab a fistful of Enigma's hair and yank her head back. As Enigma lets out a pained yelp, Kimiko takes out a tanto knife and puts it to Enigma's neck. She proceeds to cut Enigma's throat, sending a spray of blood. Enigma chokes on her blood for a few moments as Kimiko still holds on to her hair. When Enigma finally dies, Kimiko lets go and her body hits the ground. Soon Kimiko goes into the throne room and sits down.)' -Kimiko(V/O): Things have gone bad. I now know why Enigma wanted me to join the tournament. Not just to eliminate the competition but likely to be killed by one of the fighters. She probably didn't expect me to make it this far. Now she's dead for her betrayal and I have control of her organization. '(Shows the passage of time, the island that Enigma based her operations out of has now been converted to a ninja training compound. Several people from different races are training.)' -Kimiko (V/O): I have transformed her criminal empire and transformed it into my own ninja clan. Unlike the one I came from, I accept anyone into the ranks. Soon we will become the most feared assassins of all times.'(The last scene shows Kimiko and several of her ninja's in an unknown airport, looking down from a building. They are ready to strike at an ambassador from an Asian country who they've been hired to kill.)''' Category:Character Subpages